elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Supply and Demand
(conditional) |type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = FreeformRiften20 }} Supply and Demand is a quest available in obtained while exploring the Warehouse in the city of Riften during the quest "The Raid" in which the Dragonborn must disrupt an illegal skooma operation in Riften. Objectives #Report skooma source to Jarl of Riften #Find the skooma dealers in Cragslane Cavern #Disrupt the skooma operation #Report to the Jarl of Riften Walkthrough The quest begins after the quest "The Raid" when the Dragonborn is in the Riften Warehouse to find the source of the skooma being supplied in Riften. After killing Sarthis Idren inside the warehouse along with his thugs, who will attack the Dragonborn on sight, a note can be recovered from satchel in the basement detailing the skooma operation including the location of the primary smuggling base, Cragslane Cavern. Bering this note to the Jarl of Riften will being the quest and Dragonborn will be tasked by the Jarl to eliminate everyone inside the cavern. The cavern is located north of Riften and outside will be a single bandit as well as two pit wolves inside cages. Inside the cave will be a bandit standing guard and further down the tunnel will lead to a wide opening including three gamblers, a barkeep, and a pit wolf enclosed in a ring, all of whom are hostile. Further inside the cavern are more bandits, who all need to be eliminated, as well as pit wolves locked in cages. The barkeep in the first large section of the cave can be looted to find a chest key which opens an apprentice level locked chest in the north-western corner of the bar and contains moon sugar, skooma, as well as the book The Wolf Queen, Book I which increases the Dragonborn's lockpicking skill by one point. Once the cavern has been cleared of all humanoid enemies, the Dragonborn can return to the Jarl of Riften who will thank them for their service and award them with a leveled enchanted weapon, saying: "Your continued efforts have been of great benefit to the people of Riften." If Maven Black-Briar is the Jarl, she will, in addition to the enchanted weapon give the player a sum of , saying: "We can't have that substance falling into the wrong hands now, can we? This should suffice as tour cut of the... or rather, a reward for your actions." Journal Trivia *If control of Riften is handed over to the Imperial Legion during "Season Unending," or if the Dragonborn sided with them during the Civil War questline, then they will need to speak to Maven Black-Briar after reading Shipment's Ready, as she will become the new Jarl. Bugs *If Cragslane Cavern is explored or cleared prior to obtaining this quest, the quest will be unable to complete once started. Make sure to start the quest by obtaining and reading the Letter from the Riften Warehouse before exploring Cragslane Cavern. ** To complete the quest, seven people within the cavern will need to be killed. However, if seven or more people have already been killed within Cragslane Cavern before staring the quest, one must kill the three enemies which respawn after every thirty in-game days, and repeat this process until seven have been killed in total. ** Another way fix this is to use select a dead bandit and use the console command resurrect. Once the bandit is alive, kill them and repeat this seven times to complete the quest. **If the cave fails to respawn enemies, Hemming Black-Briar may offer Honeyside property without having to become thane. ** To advance through the quest by using the PC Console Command simply enter setstage FreeformRiften20 #, where # is the number of the stage that is to be set as complete. Use caution, as it impossible to set the stages as not completed once done. *If the quest "The Raid" is not already in the journal, this quest may not be able to become activated. Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests